Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to musical instruments and, more particularly, to systems and methods for modifying and/or operating stringed musical instruments such, for example, as guitars.
Description of the Related Art
Stringed musical instruments such as electrical guitars and basses, are capable of producing a wide range of tones—through such motions of the operations of a player's fingers as plucking, strumming, and hammering. To extend the capabilities of stringed instrument beyond these basic operations, a variety of attachment devices have been proposed. One such device, for example, incorporates mechanical means for “bowing” one or more of the strings as it is being played.
The inventor herein has observed that mechanical attachments of the aforementioned type do not provide the player of a stringed instrument with precise control over the timbre and tonal quality of the sounds produced.